The Crow and the Butterfly
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Demyra is back in Mystic Falls for the 3rd time in her life. Immediately things start happening to her that she can't understand or explain. Then she meets Damon Salvatore and her whole life changes. There's something dangerous going on behind the scenes and where does Klaus fit into everything? Damon/OC
1. Introduction

The first time I left Mystic Falls, Virginia, it was because my step-father was killed by a werewolf. My mom finally got over that, moved on and we moved back. That time, it was my fault we left. I got caught up in the wrong crowd and, well, off we went again. This time, I'm back by myself. My older brother, Douglas, or Dougie as he's more famously known as, joined the Marines and is now over playing in the sand. Well, I'm not technically by myself. My mom and her new husband Phil are with me I graduated high school a year early but decided to wait until I'm 18 to go to college which is a year and a month away. Yeah, my birthday's in August and I started preschool a year early. So I'll be 17 in a month. So technically I would be starting my senior year this September but I lucked out and got blessed with a good brain.

So I'm back in Mystic Falls for a 3rd time and hopefully the last. Oh, by the way, my name's Demyra Zeidta Zahaehev. Yeah, you guessed it – I'm Russian. Well, half Russian. My mom's not but my dad is. He moved to the U.S. 4 months before he met my mom and 10 months later I was born and my dad ran away back to Russia and has remained there since them. My mom has married twice since then. The first was the one I was talking about earlier who was killed by a werewolf. Massacred and torn to pieces is the more proper description. The second marriage is the one she's in right now. Phil's an alright guy, but I wouldn't mind if he were massacred by a werewolf. We tolerate each other, but he's kind of reserved, almost as if he were hiding something.

The house we're moving into is decent sized: three bedrooms, three bathrooms. My bedroom's on the opposite side of the house from my mom and Phil's.

I spent a few hours unpacking boxes and trying to bring some sort of order to my bedroom. It was nice and warm so I left my window open. The next thing I knew there was a fluttering sound at my window. A bird cawed which made me jump. I turned and saw a crow standing on my window sill. I immediately thought of Edgar Allen Poe. The bird just stood there staring at me, almost like it was staring into my soul.

I jumped when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called.

Phil stuck his head in. "We're going out to eat. C'mon."

I looked back at the window and the bird was gone. That was weird.


	2. Love

**Love - Demyra meets Damon**

I've never really believed in love because I've never seen it. I don't know what love is. My brother ran away after our step-dad was killed and abandoned me, so that can't be love, right? My parent never loved each other. They never even got married. I thought my mom loved her first husband, but after she moved on so fast after he died, I changed my mind. Things with her and Phil are strained. She doesn't want to leave him, but she doesn't want to go into the dating scene again either.

I've never been in love either. I'd never met anyone worthy enough until the first night back in Mystic Falls when I met the mysterious stranger at the Mystic Grill. He was sitting at the bar when we walked in. His eyes met mine and goose bumps rose all over my skin and shivers shot down my spine. He was in his twenties, too old for me, but I felt drawn to him at the same time.

I was pulled from my trance when Phil pushed me forward. I sat so I was facing the bar and the mysterious man's back.

After we ordered our food and Phil got up and went to the bathroom, my dad called.

"I'll be right back." I said to my mom before getting up and going outside.

"Hello?" I waited for a response, but none came. I waited a few seconds longer but nothing, so I hung up. Must have pocket dialed me.

I went to walk back into the grill, but a cold hand covered my mouth and I was dragged beside the building. Cold breath tickled my ear.

"I know who you are, Demyra." A smooth, British voice whispered.

Something sharp traced along my neck and I knew I was dead. I hadn't even been back in Mystic Falls for 24 hours and I was already in trouble.

"I'd suggest you step away from her." A different voice said.

The man let go of me and when I turned around there was no one but me and the man from the bar.

"Are you alright?" He asked, bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh, uh….yeah. I think so. That was really weird." He had a concerned look on his face. "Back in Mystic Falls for 6 hours and I'm already having weird things happening to me."

"Back?"

"Oh, yeah. This is my 3rd time living in Mystic Falls. The last time we moved because I made some not so great decisions. The first time my step-dad was killed by a w-drunk drive. I'm sorry; I don't usually start telling my life story to complete strangers who save my life. Thank you for that."

"No problem. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand. "A guy who wouldn't mind getting to know a pretty girl like yourself."

My cheeks flushed a little. "Demyra, but you can call me Demi." I went to shake his hand, but he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. My cheeks got warm and I knew I was blushing.

"I should get back to my family. My mom will start to get worried."

"Oh, I completely understand. I'll be seeing you soon, Demi." He said as I was walking back to the grill."

"What did your dad want?" Phil asked when I sat back down.

"Just wondering if we'd made it and got settled in yet." I looked up at the bar and saw a tall blonde man dressed in all black staring intently at me. I blinked and he disappeared. Maybe coming back to Mystic Falls wasn't such a good idea.


	3. Light

I couldn't sleep that night. Part of it was the fact I had almost died, the other the fact I couldn't get Damon out of my head. Something was drawing me to him, almost as if something inside was calling out to him, yearning to have him touch me again. The thought made butterflies flutter inside my stomach. Then there was the blonde man who was staring at me who just disappeared. Something felt off about him.

My thoughts kept rushing until 3 in the morning when I finally fell asleep thinking about Damon.

I woke up warm and refreshed after my dream about Damon. I looked at my clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. I rolled over in bed only to be blinded by the sun shining through my window. I pulled my comforter over my head and sighed.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Phil shouted at me "Demyra! Get up and answer the door!" I rolled out of bed and thumped down the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair before opening the door, only to see a really hot guy.

He had light brown hair and brown eyes and he looked vaguely familiar…

"Hello." He said, breaking my trance. "Is Phil home?"

"Uh, Yeah." I turned around. "Phil! Someone's here to see you!" I shouted up the stairs. I turned back to the good looking guy. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." I opened the door wider and let him come in.

"I'm Demyra, but most people call me Demi."

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Any relation to Damon Salvatore?"

Stefan tensed. "Yes. He's my brother."

Thankfully I was saved from the now awkward situation when Phil walked down the stairs.

"Stefan." He said. "Haven't seen you in a long time." They shook hands.

"Demyra, why don't you help your mother with breakfast."

I slowly walked towards the kitchen as Phil and Stefan went into the living room. I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"I'm sure you've noticed this, but my brother, Damon, has taken a liking to your daughter. It would be wise to keep her as far away from him as possible. You know how dangerous Damon is."

I decided I had heard enough and started my walk back to the kitchen. What could Damon have done to be called so dangerous? What makes him so bad his brother had to warn Phil about him?


	4. Dark

The rest of that day was uneventful and spent unpacking and organizing my room.

That night, after dinner, I sat in my room on my bed staring up at the stars. It was nice to be able to see the stars from my house. There was movement in the yard below and a figure stood in the backyard. It took a couple of seconds before I recognized who it was. Damon. He beckoned me down and I nodded, wanting to see him again.

I grabbed a jacket and walked down the stairs towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Outside. It's a nice night and I want to look at the stars."

Phil studied me for a couple seconds. It wasn't a lie.

"Just don't stay out too long."

I turned and walked out the sliding glass door. I made my way over to where Damon was standing.

"Are you stalking me now or something?"

"Or something." Damon smiled, making my heart flutter.

I sat in the grass, gazing up at the stars. He sat next to me. We stared at the stars for quite some time. But I was the one staring at the stars. I could feel Damon's eyes studying me.

"You're a very intriguing person, Demi."

I turned to look at him.

"You barely know me."

"You feel drawn to me, don't you?"

"Like no one I've ever met before." I hadn't noticed until now that he was slowly getting closer to me.

A wolf howl in the distance made me jump.

"Better be careful; tonight's a full moon." Damon winked at me.

I laughed but it sounded fake.

"You're not a werewolf, are you?"

He leaned in so close to me our noses were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my lips. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"No. I'm worse." I blinked and he was gone.

I sat up straight and looked around. How did he do that? Was I just imagining things? No, he was definitely there. I could feel something watching me, ice cycles sliding down my spine. I stood up and hurried to the sliding glass door. I took one last look around the yard and I swore I saw a man standing in the shadows but I couldn't be sure.

That night I had the strangest dream ever. I was lying in a field, enjoying the warm sun. There was someone leaning over me. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see who it was because of the sun's glare. His head lowered and a pair of lips found mine. They were soft and oddly cold. Their body settled in-between my legs, rendering me helpless underneath. Clouds moved over the sun and I could see who it was: Damon. His lips moved to my neck, gently caressing the skin. Little butterflies danced in my stomach. I ran my hands through his curly blonde hair – wait. Damon's hair was black.

"You belong to my now, love." A British voice whispered against my neck. "Forget Salvatore. He's not your real love."

I sat straight up in bed. I could still feel the stranger's lips on my neck. My body was trembling violently, goose bumps covering every inch of my skin. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water,

My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped my glass twice. I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself. I looked out the window and saw a shadow move in the dark, but I figured it was just an animal. I climbed the stairs and went back to bed.

Yelling woke me up. I could hear Phil, my mom and someone else arguing downstairs.

"You stay away from her, Salvatore!" I heard Phil yell.

Damon was here! I ungracefully climbed out of bed and snuck to the top of the stairs,

"…if I didn't chase him off your property last night."

"You stay away from this house and this family. We can take care of ourselves.

"Oh can you now? Well when Klaus kills her, who are you going to blame?"

Damon walked to the front door and stopped to look up at me. He winked at me and grinned before leaving. I slowly and quietly snuck back to my room.

I silently closed my door and turned around only to almost jump out of my skin. Damon stood next to my window.

"Damon!" I whispered. "How did you get up here so fast?"

"Magic."

"The same kind of magic you used last night when you just disappeared?"

"Listen, Demyra, you may want to sit down."


	5. Seeking Solace

Damon was at home with a glass of bourbon as his company. Stefan was out with Elena, leaving him with the house. But his mind wasn't on Stefan ad Elena. No, it was on the mysterious girl Demyra. Something about her made him feel different. Human. He had to see her.

He grabbed a jacket and sped to her house, sneaking into the backyard. IT was easy to find her bedroom as she was sitting by the window gazing up at the stars. It didn't take her long to notice him and when she did, he beckoned her down. She nodded and smiled before disappearing.

The sliding glass door opened and she walked towards Damon.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" She said. Her voice made his stomach feel like it was fluttering.

"Or something." He smiled and almost felt her heart start beating faster.

She sat in the grass staring up at the stars. Damon sat next to her, studying her. Her dark brown hair fell in curls down her back. It looked like silk and he longed to touch it. Her light skin gave her an almost Slavic look. Her blood was a totally different subject. It was sweet like a rose but had an almost sour smell around the edges. She was a virgin.

"You're a very intriguing person, Demi."

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes piercing is not beating heart.

"You barely know me." She said quietly.

"You feel drawn to me, don't you?" He slowly leaned closer to her.

"Like no one I've ever met before."

A wolf howled in the distance making her jump.

"Better be careful; tonight's a full moon." He winked at her. She laughed but it was obviously fake and she knew it.

"You're not a werewolf, are you?" He could almost smell the fear and worry.

He leaned in close to her, so close he could feel her warm breath over his face. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"No. I'm worse." He used his vampire speed to run to the street. He had planned on going back to the boarding house but a familiar smell stopped him dead in his tracks. He glanced back at the house, but shook his head and went back to the boarding house.

It was early, two, three o'clock in the morning. Something was off to Damon. He was abnormally restless. He sighed and decided to go to Demyra's house. Maybe seeing her would relax him.

When he got to her yard, the smell hit him again.

"It would be wise to stay away from this house." He said into the trees.

"And give up Demyra? That would be no fun at all." Klaus stepped out of the darkness.

"What interest is she to you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Damon got close to Klaus. "If you touch her…"

Klaus looked past him at the house. "Looks like our angel is awake. I'll be seeing you soon, Damon." And Klaus was gone.

Damon turned toward the house and saw Demi in the window getting water. He could see her shaking. He wanted to go and comfort her, but he decided against his will to go back to the boarding house.

Stefan and Elena came to the boarding house the next morning. Damon could still smell Klaus in the air and he knew Stefan would smell it.

"Klaus?" He heard Stefan say.

"No. Just me." Damon said, walking into the room.

"But…"

"He was scoping out the new family's house. I had to chase him away."

"Why were you there?"

"Just taking a late night stroll, happened to come across his smell and thought I'd make sure he's not doing something suspicious."

"You mated, didn't you?"

Damon opened his mouth, then closed it. It hadn't occurred to him that Demi could be his mate.

"Vampires mate? I thought only werewolves..." Elena trailed off.

"No, vampires do mate. It's a totally different process than werewolves. And I think Damon mated. On a hunter's daughter who's step-father also happens to be a hunter also."

"I need to warn Phil about Klaus." Damon pushed past Stefan.

"You can't go over there. You know how dangerous Phil is."

"I need to warn him. Klaus is after Demi. If he gets his hands on her, who knows what will happen." Damon went out the door.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"To put it simply, if Damon's not careful, he could get himself killed."

It was a short trip to Demi's house. He wasn't prepared for a warm welcome, but he had to warn them. He rang the doorbell and a woman answered. She was obviously Demi's mother.

"Hello. I'm here to see Phil. May I come in?"

"Of course." Okay, maybe he compelled her, but now he could get in whenever he wanted. He was steps ahead of Klaus.

Phil immediately tensed when he saw Damon.

"Hello, Phil. It's been a while."

"How did you get in my house?"

"Your lovely wife invited me in. Look, there's something serious going on here."

"We can handle it ourselves."

"Oh really? Do you even know what that problem is?"

"We can take care of ourselves, Salvatore. We don't need a babysitter. Especially a scum of the Earth like you."

"You remember Klaus, don't you? The original hybrid? Well, I'd like to see you handle yourself against him. He'd snap you like a twig. He's after Demyra, you know. I could protect her. Keep her out of harm's way."

"You stay away from her, Salvaore!" Phil yelled. He was as red as a tomato.

Damon heard a thump upstairs and a door opening. Demyra was awake.

"Klaus was here. He could have done some damage if I didn't chase him off your property last night." Demyra was at the top of the stairs.

"You stay away from this house and this family. We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh can you now? Well, when Klaus kills her, who are you going to blame?"

Damon walked to the door and paused, looking up at Demi. He winked and grinned before leaving. He used his vampire speed to run to the backyard and up the wall to Demi's open window. She was closing the door when he got in her room. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Damon!" She whispered. "How did you get up here so fast?"

"Magic."

"The same kind of magic you used last night when you just disappeared?"

He needed to warn her about Klaus. "Listen, Demyra, you may want to sit down."

He sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to him. She walked forward in her cute giraffe pajamas and sat next to him.

"Look, there's this guy, alright, who's really dangerous. Like, he'll kill you once he gets his hands on you, dangerous. And, well, he's after you."

"Wait - you mean someone wants to kill me?"

"Well, I'm not sure what he wants from you, but he will kill you at some point."

Her heart was racing. "But… how do you know this?"

"Because I know him."

"Like, your friends with him?"

"No, not friends. More like enemies, but there's a lot of things going on that you don't know about yet, but I promise I will tell you when the time comes."

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand run over her neck, almost feeling the blood pump against his fingers. He wanted to taste her, but he had to control himself for a while.


	6. Break Away

The Salvatore boarding house was magnificent on the inside and out. I stood in the doorway in awe for a few seconds too long.

"You know you may find it more fascinating if you go inside." Damon whispered from behind me, his breath fanning over my neck, making me shiver.

"Oh yeah." I walked forward, taking in everything.

Damon gave me a tour, us ending up on the couch, intensely close to each other.

"How long until Phil notices?" Damon asked, his arm around my shoulders, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Thirty minutes. Maybe an hour. He'll be pissed though."

"I can deal with him later. Right now, all my attention is on you." Damon leaned close to me, his breath fanning over my face.

He was going to kiss me. Oh god I was going to have my first kiss. My hands started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Damon whispered.

"I've never been kissed before."

"Then let me show you."

Damon tilted his head then pressed his lips against mine. Ice seemed to rush from my lips, through my blood stream down to my toes, rushing out of my pores. The most incredible feeling came next, making me tremble even more. Damon's hand slid down the back of my neck, tangling in my hair. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and it took me a second to realize I was supposed to open my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and he pulled me tightly against his body. I couldn't make any clear thoughts. My entire body was filled with Damon.

I was still shaking when Damon pulled away.

"Relax." He whispered.

When I finally gained enough control of myself I opened my eyes and stared into Damon's icy blue ones.

"Wow." I breathed. "What just happened?"

"I kissed you."

"I know but…" I was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Damon Salvatore you open this door right now!"

I groaned when I recognized Phil's voice. "He's not going to be happy." I said standing up.

"Damon grabbed my hand and we walked to the door. I stood behind Damon as he opened the door.

"About damn time, Salvatore." Phil's voice sounded more like a growl that usually happened when he was drunk.

"Nice to see you again, Phil." Damon said. I could see him tense up from where I stood.

"Just give me my fucking daughter so I can leave."

Damon turned and pressed his lips against mine, dipping me a little. The kiss lasted probably longer than it should have and I could almost feel the anger burning off Phil. Damon pulled away and let me walk to Phil.

It felt like a funeral march because I was surefire walking to my doom. Phil grabbed my left arm and started dragging me towards the Suburban. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I knew I was going to have bruises.

An old red car pulled up and Phil slowed. I recognized Stefan driving and there was a dark haired girl in the passenger seat.

"Get in." Phil said, shoving me into the car.

He got in and slammed his door shut.

On the drive back I could almost taste the tension in the air. Phil was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. I was afraid he was going to break the steering wheel in half.

I hated to admit it but I was scared shitless. I mean, Phil is no fat, beer belly step-dad. He used to be a professional athlete and he still trains vigorously and keeps himself in shape. But he still has a horrible time controlling his anger.

Phil parked the Suburban in the drive way and I started my funeral march into the house. Phil grabbed my left shoulder, causing my knees to buckle.

"Living room. Now." He whispered in my ear through his teeth.

I walked through the kitchen where my mom was drying dishes and into the living room. I stood, my back to the windows just in case things got out of hand. It would be easy to just throw myself out and end the misery.

Phil marched into the living room, my mom following closely behind, a confused look on her face.

"We haven't even been here a week and you're already acting up. Phil ran his hand over his buzzed hair. "I told you to stay away from the Salvatore's, especially Damon."

"Phil, what-" Phil silenced my mom with his hand out.

"She snuck out while we were gone and went over to the Boarding House and what are they doing? Playing tonsil hockey."

"Phil, she's almost 18, don't you think she can start making her own decisions?"

"I know she's almost an adult, but if it were anyone but Damon, I would be okay."

"What's so bad about Damon?" I asked.

Phil turned back to me, his eyes almost burning holes through me. "There are things you don't understand going on, Demi. Damon's done things, horrible things."

"Like what?"

"Killed people. For fun."

"Phil, don't. Let Damon explain it to her-"

"No. If this is what it takes to keep her away from him then this is what it will have to be."

"Oh my god! Why do you have to be such a dick about things?" I shouted.

Phil turned to me. "What did you just say?"

"You're such an overprotective dick."

"You do not ever speak that way to me-"

"I can say what I want. You're not my dad and you'll never be close to the man he is."

"I am an authority figure in this house. She me some respect."

"I only show respect to those who deserve it."

Phil's fists clenched and I knew I had taken it too far. He's extremely touchy when it comes to respect. He turned and looked at my mom before turning and slapping me so hard I hit the floor.

"Phil!" My mother shouted, horrified.

I looked up at Phil and he just looked down at me with disgust. "Get out of my sight before I hit you again."

I got up and almost ran up the stairs, the tears already falling. My mom and Phil were arguing downstairs. I picked up the picture of Phil and I at a Cubs game and threw it against the wall, shattering the frame.

I sunk down on my bed, curling into a ball, letting the tears fall. I closed my eyes, hoping I'd fall asleep and forget everything.


	7. Heaven

_I was walking through a pasture, barefoot, wearing a long white dress that had short sleeves and a V neckline. My hair flowed around me as a gentle breeze blew up the hill. I walked over to one of the horses and gently stroked its head. Cool arms wrapped around my waist. _

"_Why do I feel this way about you?" I asked Damon. _

_He buried his nose in my neck before whispering in my ear. "It's because we're perfect for each other." _

_I turned around in Damon's arms, looking up at him, the sun creating a glowing halo around his head. _

"_Are you and angel?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. _

"_No. I'm the devil." Suddenly his eyes turned red and veins popped out under his eyes. _

_I backed away from him, but he stopped me with his hand wrapping around my neck. _

"_Don't be afraid of me." He moved my hair from one side of my neck. "It will only hurt for a moment." He opened his mouth, showing a pair of sharp canines. _

_He lunged at me, shoving me painfully on the ground and bit my neck, the canines puncturing the skin. I let out a scream from the pain. _

I sat up, a leather jacket falling off me. I picked it up, inhaling the smell, Damon entering my senses. I looked at my nightstand and saw a rose with a note attached to it.

_Demi,_

_I'm sorry for what happened. I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll be by sometime tomorrow to get my jacket. It's my favorite so take care of it._

_Love,_

_Damon_

I read the note twice, all thoughts of my nightmare diminished. I laid back down, wrapping the jacket around myself, pretending I was wrapped in Damon's arms. As I drifted back to sleep, I could almost feel Damon's arms around me. I snuggled into his imaginary chest, his chin resting against my head. I was in heaven.

Klaus watched the girl as she tossed and turned, having a nightmare. Damon and come and gone, leaving his jacket and a note with a rose.

She sat up and he leaned back in his dark corner, unseen by her. She brought the jacket to her nose, inhaling. She looked at her night stand, spotting the rose and note.

She read the note twice, a slight smile forming on her lips. She laid back down, snuggling into Damon's jacket. He waited until her breathing evened out to make his move. He laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and he leaned his chin on her head, breathing in her sweet scent, a grin forming on his lips.


	8. Innocence

I woke up to Damon standing at the end of my bed.

"You know that's kind of slasher movie-ish of you."

Damon smiled, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "You were having a nightmare."

I sat up. "Yeah, it's kind of unusual if I don't, with everything I've been through…" I tried not to think about it.

"Phil left this morning." Damon said.

"Business. He'll be gone for a while as usual."

"What kind of business?"

"I don't know. Every time I try and ask him, he avoids the question." I handed Damon his jacket. "Here. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He was going to say something but my mom knocked on the door.

"Get showered Demi. We're going shopping."

Damon stood up and frowned, but shook his head. I chose to ignore it. He cupped my cheek, leaning down for a kiss before disappearing. I was going to have to get used to that.

I turned to my bedside table, opening the drawer and lifting the fake bottom to pull the note card out.

_Hey, kid. Call me if you need anything. I'll be just a short distance away. –Dean_

I flipped it over, studying the phone number on the back, wanting to call and get answers but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I walked to the bathroom, starting the shower. I turned around only to almost run into a tall figure. I started backing up, hitting the bathtub.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear." There was something familiar about that voice…

He was suddenly in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. His ice cold hands slid down my arms. He laced his fingers with mine, pressing himself against me. He trapped my hands against the wall by my head. Something was poking me and I whimpered.

He pressed his lips against mine, but it was nothing like when I kissed Damon. He was forceful and overpowering, but Damon was gentle. He pulled away, leaning into my neck.

"So innocent." He whispered, his nose burying in the crook of my neck. "Don't you see what you do to me, Demyra." One of his hands covered my mouth and he turned my head to the side exposing my neck. "Can't have you alerting anyone." I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block everything out.

There was a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed into the man's hand, tears leaking out of my eyes.

Finally, after what felt like hours of torture, he pulled away, blood dripping off his fangs and down his chin.

"Sorry darling. I just couldn't help myself. I'll be seeing you soon, love." And he was gone.

I stumbled weakly to my bedroom grabbing my phone and my notecard. My vision was going blurry, making typing the numbers nearly impossible. I held the phone to my ear.

"Yeah?" That gruff voice had never sounded better before.

"It's Demi. I need help." Balck spots danced in my vision. "Help me…"


	9. Drive

Sam and Dean Winchester were in Herndon, Virginia finishing a job when the phone call came.

"Yeah?" Dean answered his phone, weary of the unknown phone number.

"It's Demi." Dean's heart kick started. "I need help." Her voice was fading. "Help me…"

"Demi? Demyra!" Panic rose in Dean's mind. He looked at Sam. "We need to get to Mystic Falls fast. Demi's in trouble."

Dean had never driven so fast before in his life. He kept whispering to himself, hoping she would still be in one piece when they got there. Sam's phone rang, making him jump. He looked at Dean before answering.

"Hello?" There were a couple moments of silence. "Marcey…did you get the bleeding to stop? Okay, just take deep breaths and keep pressure on the wound. We're seven miles away. No, Dean's driving. Is she awake? Okay, just keep holding pressure until the bleeding stops. See you in a minute."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Vampire. Got her pretty deep. Phil's away on a hunt and won't answer his phone."

Dean pulled into the driveway of the house and jumped out and made it to the front door in record time.

"Dean." Marcey said, pulling him into a hug. "She's upstairs. I got the bleeding to stop. First door on the right. Sam." She pulled him into a hug too.

Dean was holding a pale Demi when Sam got to her room.

"Do you know who would have done something like this?" Sam asked Marcey.

"Yesterday, a vampire local named Damon Salvatore came here to warn Phil about an original named Klaus. He's a hybrid and Damon said he's after Demi. But I don't know how Klaus would have gotten in."

Demi groaned, snuggling deeper into Dean's embrace.

"We should go downstairs and talk." Marcey said.

"Does she know…" Sam asked, not wanting to spoil anything.

"No. Nothing."

Dean laid Demi on her bed, making sure she was comfy before following Marcey and Sam downstairs.

Marcey grabbed the boys coffee before sitting across the table from them.

"How much have you told her?" Sam asked.

"She knows about werewolves. She's the one who saw my first husband killed by one. I made Ellen and Jo promise not to tell her anything about hunters or the supernatural."

"So she remembers being with Ellen and Jo?"

"Yes. Vaguely. She still asks about them, but I can't bring myself to tell her…" Marcey's eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay. We'll tell her."

"What else does she know?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I've kept everything from her to keep her safe."

"You know she'll have questions after this." Dean leaned forward on the table. "You need to tell her everything. Hiding it from her will only make things worse. You need to tell her about you, about our dad, about Rafael, Phil, what attacked her, everything."

Marcey studied the table before looking up at the boys. "Where will you be?"

"Here and there. Call Bobby if you need anything. He would know where we're at."

"Please, will you stay and help me explain it to her?" She'll take it better if you're here to back me up."

"Of course." Sam said.

"You know I loved you two like sons. She needs you to love her like I loved you."


	10. Breathe Again

I woke up feeling better. There were band aids on my neck and the area around them was sore. I looked down at my shirt which had bloodstains on it. I got up, grabbing a clean shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom to change.

I went downstairs after I had made myself halfway presentable. I could hear familiar voices in the kitchen.

"Sam!" I ran and wrapped my arms around the giant that is Sam Winchester.

"Hey, Demi. You bounce back fast."

"Where's my hug, munchkin?" I spun around to see Dean standing by the fridge.

"Dean!" I tacked him in a hug too. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember?" Dean said.

"Oh yeah…"

"Honey, there's some things we need to explain. But first Sam and Dean need to check on something and you and I need to go shopping. Go upstairs and grab a jacket.

After my mom and I went shopping, I found myself sitting next to Damon, across from Sam, Dean and my mom on the couch.

"Demi, there's some things we need to explain to you. Some big things. And I guess the easiest thing to start with is that Sam, Dean and Phil, they're hunters. Not the kind that kill wildlife, but the kind that hunt the supernatural. Ghosts, demons, shape sifters, werewolves, vampires," her eyes flicked to Damon for a second. "everything of that sort."

"You mean, all that stuff is real?"

"Yes. Phil isn't away on business, he's on a hunt right now."

"And that's what you do too?" I looked at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah. Our dad was a hunter and your dad is too." Dean said.

"Ellen and Jo were too." Sam said.

"Were?"

"That's the other thing. Ellen and Jo died months ago. They were killed in an explosion." Sam said.

"You lied to me?" I turned to my mom.

"I wanted to tell you sweetheart, but I just couldn't." I leaned back against the couch fighting tears.

"We did everything we could to try and save them, but we just couldn't. There was nothing we could do." Dean said.

"Are angel's real?"

Sam and Dean looked taken aback by my out-of-the-blue question.

"Yeah. We have one who's sort of a good friend. Why do you ask?" Dean asked me.

"Because I think I've met one before."


	11. Memory

"It was October, Red Square, Moscow, Russia. A chilly wind was blowing and clouds blocked the sun. Tourists wandered around in their jackets, snapping pictures and throwing out 'did you know' facts to impress their companions. I was only six. I was with my dad, standing in front of Saint Basil's church.

'Daddy, why does the church look that way?' I asked.

'I don't know.' He picked me up. 'I guess they wanted it to look like that.' He started walking away towards the exit. 'Maybe they wanted it to be recognizable.'

He walked to the park before putting me down, pulling out a cigar. He walked us to a picnic table, lifting me so I could sit on a bench. He pulled some drawing supplies out of my backpack, setting them in front of me.

'I'll be back, sweetheart.' He kissed the top of my head before walking away towards a blond man dressed in all black standing under a tree. He looked at me until my dad got close to him.

I picked up my crayons and began drawing pictures.

'What are you drawing?' I heard a voice. I looked up to see a man in a trench coat and suit. He had light blond hair and blue eyes.

'I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.'

'My name is Castiel. You don't have to be afraid of me. What is your name?'

'Demyra.' The man looked down at my picture.

'Do you like angels?' He asked me.

'Yes. They save people's lives and they keep watch over us so we don't have to be afraid. Or, at least that's what my daddy told me.'

'Your daddy knows a lot.'

'Yeah. He's really smart.' I finished my drawing and looked over at where my dad and the strange man were. They were both looking at me. 'Who's that guy?' I asked Castiel.

'He's not a very nice man. He hurts people.' He stood up. 'I must go, but I'll see you again soon.'

'Here.' I handed him the picture of the angel. 'I want you to have it.'

'Thank you.' He said, folding it and putting it in his pocket.

He walked away, but when I blinked, he was gone. I kept drawing, waiting for my dad to be done.

'Why does the angel have a trench coat and suit?' My dad asked me when he looked at my picture.

'Because that's what angel's look like.'"


End file.
